Yo vi usted
by PixieVenus
Summary: A short reminiscence into a moment in Ulala's childhood.


Ulala ran through the wide open halls of her home. Or what had been her home for the past five years.

Most of her family had moved from Earth to a large space station not too far from the planet's gravitational pull. Space was "_The new place to live,_" as she had seen on many advertisements, TV commercials, pretty much everywhere on Earth. Ulala never took bother with it. She was only seven at the time of the move, the only real friends she had were in school.

It wasn't much different from Earth, now at least. The planet Earth had been transformed into a near full metal planet, other than oceans and forest areas such as parks and jungles. There would be no lawns, only lustrous steel. There were no trees in the neighborhoods; rather, standing figures, sometimes made of copper, steel, silver, and even gold- whatever you could afford. No one had to worry about them rusting of course; the weather on the blue planet could now be controlled. People could live in nice sunny places, or calm, light-stormed areas.

Remembering of primary school, Ulala had gone on a field trip to a jungle simulator. That morning was exciting. It'd have been her first time experiencing rain.

"I'm going to be late!" Ulala snapped back into reality. She should have met her family seven minutes ago at the dock.

Ulala's family would normally all leave together for their daily duties; Her father went to work at what would be 8am, and her mother would leave at 9am, she could never quite remember her other close relatives' schedules, only it was all around the same hours. School started at 8am, she was already running late! Last she checked it was 7:40-herself and everyone on the transport would be late. The shuttles only left when all assigned passengers where there, she couldn't burden everyone on it.

With everybody clocking into their professions, the halls were becoming empty. Soon Ulala was running through desolate passageways and door frames. Her skirt wasn't very comfortable to run in, considering that it bobbed up and down with the motions of her legs; the unforgiving plastic edging often scathed her. As she rushed, a small beep sounded from her shoulder bag. Probably one of her parents asking where she was.

Ulala attempted to blindly grab her phone without slowing down. The corridor was now vacant. She figured she wouldn't have to worry about crashing into anybody. Ulala shuffled her hand inside the pouch, trying to find her phone. Oh she wished her purse was more organized. Using both hands to widen the opening, she looked into it.

Glancing up Ulala found that there was short figure directly in her path. It was too late to stop, and she slammed into it. The impact knocked them both down. Ulala and the individual rolled about two times then had a loud stop with clanks and bongs.A throbbing pain pounded through Ulala's head_. I must have hit the ground pretty hard._

She realized her bag was not as heavy as it had been_. _She moved forward and sat on her knees grabbing whatever scrap that had fallen out of her bag. Ulala heard the sound of polyester struggling to get up next to her. There was a young boy had moved to stand in front of her. She watched him she continued collecting her clutter from the sterling ground. The child was holding what looked like a black and red toy.

Lifting herself up with her left leg she twisted her head to both sides trying to see if anyone else was around.

"Boy what are you doing here?" Ulala questioned. She got distracted by the young boy's hair. He was actually about ten-inches shorter than her, but his hair stood up quite tall, to the point where it blocked Ulala's view. What a strange color as well, bright colored hair wasn't that new around her station, but this boy's was rather dull. _Was it purple?_

Ulala forgot about delaying her transport, she wanted to make sure this child was ok, "Are you lost?"

The boy gave a sharp no.

It was unusual for young ones to be out and about on their own, without any adult guardian. _This boy looks eight, maybe seven. _"Where are your parents? How old are you?

"I'm nine." He forthrightly gave his answer. "I don't know where my parents are, and nor should I care." This kid was giving Ulala a very contemptuous vibe. She didn't want to be bashed from a little kid, but what if he was actually scared and lost? Ulala herself had hidden fear under scorn as a child.

_I was his age once, nine. What did I do when I was lost and someone offered help? I said I could handle it myself. Even if that was three years ago, I'd probably still do it now. After all I'm enough to not be getting lost. At that age I thought so too._

"Kid, let me help you find your way back to your quarter." It should be easy to find a child's quarter. Each one carried a card with a listing of codes. The codes would be scanned by any main Location Functions nearby. Location Functions had all data of each and every person living at their station. As long as you had an access card for the station and, renewed it every so often to match your agenda. Adults had separate access cards from juniors and small children. Adults, regardless of whether or not they lived with their parents, had separate access cards from the younger ones just the same. The prime aged ones' access cards were keys to their own quarters. And the only keys, since children where to always be with their guardians, but in the case of a lost child, they would need to report to a Location Function, where their cards would be scanned to make sure they are who they are, then be granted to enter their lot without the holder.

Access Cards, would also be the keys to other sets in the station. Placing cards in transport, and machine units would allow them to turn on their purpose. A reason why Ulala and all other nine passengers would need to be in the spaceship before it could go anywhere; it prevented everyone from having to use their cards all at once and overloading the system. There was no way chaos would happen to where everyone had to use their cards at once to crash the system. This was one of the early space terminals to have this kind of system: The Mirror-Orion. Its creation was made to directly see the star consolation, Orion hence its title.

"Do you have your Access Card?"

"I don't need any help. I'd rather have you leave."

Ulala pondered for a second. _I won't just leave him here._

Maybe a trust issue was the problem. Her parents have said time and time again not to trust strangers. Maybe this kid was over thinking into that thought. Ulala bent over a few inches and put her hands on her knees. Using a jovial tone she tried to begin conversation, "What's your name boy?"

"Like I'd tell you." The boy wasn't going to budge any information out of him. He already decided this after leaving his home. Where ever it was.

Continuing the "conversation", Ulala went on and asked more questions to him until he answered. He wouldn't answer anytime soon he was lost in thought of what he could potentially accomplish. He left his home because he felt no need to have help from his, parental unit. He left because he didn't like it there. He left because he knew he could do better without them. _I want to give those sad people a pick me up. I will lead them to happiness. I will lead them to paradise!_

"What are you doing out here?"

_They call me Purge_

"What is that toy of yours kid?"

_Sweet, sly, sexy, that's me_

"It's kind of cute. Is that a lightning strike on its stomach?

_We're gonna have fun together._

"It has one on its head too, huh? Kind of like you."

_I needed your dance power you see_

"What does your toy do?"

_Dance yourselves to hell see if I care_

Ulala sighed facing her head down and shaking it. She pat the boy's shoulder. "I'm going to have to go. I'm going to trust you on what you said on not needing anybody." Ulala then ran down the hall she'd been heading down, giving a short glance at the strange boy she met. _I hope he doesn't get into any trouble._

"_Chu, chu, chu!"_

Flying through the never ending space, Purge shouted the last quote Ulala and her friends would hear, "See you next week!" slightly echoing through the large P logo he ended up trapped in.

Eyes squinted toward where Purge flew Ulala felt a bit of a bitter feeling. _So that's who that boy was .It took ten years, but I finally got to know him._

"Purge's evil plan to dance the galaxy mad, has come to an end!"She watched the giant P fly into the stars until it fully vanished._ I wish you stayed out of trouble_. With forced optimism she finished her report," Now, happy days, are indeed here again!"


End file.
